


Human Traditions

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Fight Like A Krogan, Run Like A Leopard [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Double Drabble, F/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: While his time on the Normandy had served him well, Garrus knew that he still had a long way to go when it came to understanding human traditions.





	Human Traditions

While his time on the Normandy had served him well, Garrus knew that he still had a long way to go when it came to understanding human traditions. A fine example of this when the human crew of the Normandy was celebrating a holiday known as ‘Christmas’. Garrus, having a minimal understanding of the occasion, aside from the fact that everyone pretended it was someone’s birthday because of an ancient civilisation that changed the date to suits them. Since he didn’t want to be in anyone’s way, he had collected something to drink, smiled at his friend and had found himself a corner to stand in. Aside from a few odd looks from the humans, he was mostly left alone, until Amy walked up to him, a beer in her hand.

“Enjoying the party?”

“I don’t believe it!” Joker cried, as he pointed to the ceiling above them.

Both Amy and Garrus looked up to see that hanging above them was a sprig of an Earth plant Garrus didn’t recognise, but presumably was relevant to the holiday.

“Fuck Christmas traditions.” Amy growled, before kissing Garrus on the cheek and storming off, leaving him to wonder what the Hell just happened.


End file.
